


We will get through this

by Cakebaker03



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Leukemia, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Season 3, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakebaker03/pseuds/Cakebaker03
Summary: More in depth Ander story line than the last season provided us with. About Ander and his illness, and how Ander and the people around him, especially Omar, deal with it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1: This is not happening

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the depth in the Ander's story line of last season and that disappointed me a little. Thus, I want to write about Ander and his illness, and how Ander and the people around him, and especially Omar and Ander's friends, deal with it. I aim for this to be a multi-chapter story, but let's see how it goes ;). This is a real getting-started chapter still, but I plan on including lots of hurt/comfort and sickfic stuff.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, they will encourage me :) I hope you enjoy!

Ander leans with his elbows on his restless knees while he bites his nails nervously. 

\- The results of the tests are ready. Please come to the clinic as soon as possible. - 

He cannot get the thought out of his head that if it was nothing serious, the hospital could have just called him. And, "as soon as possible" also sounds anything but good. 

But it can’t be anything serious. It's simply not possible. 

"Ander Muñoz?" Ander is startled from his thoughts. A red-haired nurse smiles at him questioningly. "The doctor is ready for you." 

Slowly, Ander stands up to follow the nurse to the doctor's office, where she keeps the door open for him while offering him an encouraging smile.

"Ander, please have a seat". 

The doctor shakes his hand and while Ander sinks into the plastic chair, the doctor types something on his computer. 

Ander holds his breath. Then the doctor looks seriously at Ander from under his round glasses “Ander, unfortunately I don't have good news. The tests show that you have acute lymphatic leukemia. This is an agrressive type of cancer.” 

Ander exhales. 

\- Cancer. An aggressive cancer. - 

"Cancer?" Ander stammers. He feels dazzled. His throat seems to squeeze and he feels sweat breaking him out. 

“Leukemia. This is a type of blood cancer that needs to be treated immediately. The good news is that we seem to have discovered the cancer relatively early, which is beneficial ... ”. 

The doctor rattles on, but the words don't get through to Ander. A cloud seems to have risen in his head, blocking everything. 

\- Leukemia. He. How can he have cancer. And also, how can he ever tell Omar and his mother about this? And how should that go with his exams this year. And how ... - 

"Ander?" Ander is woken up from his thoughts. 

“I would like to make a new appointment with you this week to discuss the treatment, so that we can start chemotherapy as soon as possible. I would recommend that you bring your parents or any person close to you. It is important that the people around you are aware of this. ”, the doctor’s eyes pry at him from under the round glasses. 

"Yes" Ander hears himself stammer. 

After having made an appointment for a day next week that he already cannot remember, Ander walks out of the doctor's office. He feels dazed. It doesn't quite get through to him yet. 

Like in a dream, he walks through the corridors of the hospital, passes nurses, counters, people in waiting rooms, steps into an elevator and mindlessly stares ahead at the sliding doors that open and close at each floor. 

When he wants to get out of the elevator on the ground floor, a man steps into the elevator, pushing a girl in a wheelchair. Ander follows the tubes on her arm with his eyes, IVs that lead to bags of fluid which in their turn hang from a steel pole on wheels. 

Ander freezes when he looks at her. Her face has sunken. Her head is shaved. 

Waking up from his shock, he gets out of the elevator just in time. He swallows the thick saliva that has collected in his throat. 

He walks out of the hospital through the revolving doors towards the bus stop. His legs feel heavy. His mind races from one thought to another, but at the same time all his thoughts are so intertwined that he also feels numb. 

The sun is shining unforgivable on the black asphalt. Children's voices ring cheerfully from afar. - As if nothing is wrong. As if he has no cancer. - he thinks. 

He swallows again and can barely hold back his tears. The bus stops and Ander gets in to sit at the very back of the, thankfully, rather empty bus. He feels exhausted and lightheaded and leans his head against the cold window. 

When the bus starts driving and the hospital starts disappearing behind him, he can no longer hold his tears. He does not wipe away the the tick drops that form in the corners of his eyes and while his shoulders start to shake slightly, tears trickle from his cheeks onto his shirt.

It is almost dark when Ander arrives home. He feels physically and emotionally exhausted from everything that he had to take in today. 

The walk from the bus stop tot he house has left him panting. He stops in front of the door and sighs. 

With his right hand he grabs the doorknob, but then he holds it there indecisively. He rests his curled head against the green door. He can hear Azcuena’s and Omar’s voices indistinctivly through the door. 

He has to go in, and he has to tell it to them. He cannot hide this. He knows that. 

But he cannot begin to think how to tell them such a thing. 

The doctor has given him a booklet with information about chemotherapy, so that he can read up on the treatment. But he didn't give him a book on how to tell your family you have a deadly disease. 

How to tell his mom, who just got a divorce and is running a school where the students beat each other up, that her only son has cancer. 

And Omar. How can he tell Omar, who complained two days ago still that they do so little together, that Ander is always tired, that he never feels like having sex again, how can he tell Omar that this was just the beginning. That it will get much worse. 

It simply seems undoable. But he knows he has to. 

Ander takes another deep breath and intends to tell them tonight. 

He pushes the door and steps inside.

"Hola! Perfect timing, we just got dinner ready!' Azucena says when she sees Ander.

"Hola", Ander tries to sound as normal as possible.

Ander throws his backpack against the wall and hangs up his coat.

He walks into the kitchen, where Omar kisses his cheek.

"Hey dear"

Ander gives him a weak smile.

"Everything fine?" Azucena asks. She must sense something.

"Yes, yes, just a little tired," says Ander quickly, as he sinks into a chair at the kitchen table. He does his best to give her a little smile.

Azucena just nods and then continues to cut a tomato.

Omar looks at him slightly questioningly, but then turns to fill a jug of water.

Ander does his best to act as normal as possible during dinner. He doesn't eat much, but they are used to that by now. In any case, he doesn't have to talk much, because Omar and his mother talk a lot. He does not quite follow the conversation, but every now and then he nods or agrees to a question.

"Ander, are you finished already?” Azucena asks, looking at Ander’s plate. 

"I'm not hungry."

“That is not normal. Omar eats four times as much as you do. ”

He has to say it. He has to say it now. If he does not do it now, he won’t know when he will. 

He takes a sip of water. "I..ehh..." he clears his throat, "I have to tell you something."

Omar looks at him questioningly. Then he puts down his cutlery. Perhaps he already senses that this cannot mean anything good.

Azucena, who is sitting opposite of him, looks at him with concern. "What’s wrong, love?"

"Uhm..." He doesn't know where to start. His thoughts are everywhere. He wipes his clammy hands on his pants.

His mother and Omar are still looking at him.

He looks down at his knees and stammers, "I ... I went to the doctor because Omar and I found a small lump in my groin."

"Ander ...", Omar stops in the middle of his sentence. His eyes are wide.

Azucena says nothing. She just looks at him. 

"And ..." Ander swallows powerfully. His throat seems to have tightened. He breathes irregularly, with difficulty he tries to suck the air in. But he cannot control his breathing and begins to sob softly, while still not looking at them.

Why can't he just say it. He just can't get it out of his throat.

“Ander, sweetheart, tell us what’s up! Please don't let it...” Azucena's voice is high and anxious.

Omar takes his Anders hand, which is laying on the table.

“Ander, take it easy. Please tell us what's going on." He almost begs.

Ander looks up. Tears well up in the corners of his eyes. He looks away through his tears, into the garden, and finally says “The doctor said… I have leukemia. Cancer."

His body shivers. The garden is blurred before his eyes by the tears.

"Oh ... Ander..." is all his mother can say.

“Cariño ..”, Omar stands up and wraps his arms around Ander.

Ander squeezes his tear-stained face into Anders's chest.

Then he also feels how his mother presses herself against them. He shocks and feels how his mother and Omar are crying too.

So they stand for a moment. Then they break free from the embrace.

Omar sinks into the chair next to Ander. He seems dazed. Azucena sits on the back of the sofa behind them, while she continues to hold Anders's hand.

Her eyes are tearful. Ander looks down again. 

“Sweetheart. I'm sorry I was so mad at you if you missed another class, or if you didn't eat your food. I had ... you were sick all this time and I didn't notice anything ... ”.

"No, mama, you can't help it", Ander says, while looking her straight in the eye. 

"And you went to the doctor all alone..."

"I didn't want you to worry about anything."

Then it is silent. Azucena puts one hand over her mouth and stares out the window.

Ander feels empty. He said it. He feels so exhausted. 

Omar stares at the table top. His cheeks are wet.

Then he looks at Ander. His eyes are filled with sadness.

“Ander ... Would you please ... we just want to be there for you. You can tell us everything. ”

Ander just nods.

Then, even though he knows no one has the answer, but he just needs to hear it from someone, he asks, "I'll be fine, right?"

His mother is startled by her thoughts. She squeezes his hand and looks at him in shock.

“Sweetheart! What do you think! Of course you will be fine. We are going to do this together.”

Ander smiles. He wipes his tears on his sleeve.

Later that night, when he lies in bed with his eyes open, he hears his mother calling downstairs. 

He doesn’t know with whom she’s calling and he cannot hear what she is saying, but he can guess.

Then Omar comes in.

"She's calling your father."

“Hmm. I'm glad I don't have to tell it again.”

Omar lies down on the bed next to him. He turns his face to Ander's.

"You know you can tell me everything. And I'm here for you. ”

Ander smiles at him. For a moment everything seems forgotten. He leans over until he almost touches Omar’s face and then closes his eyes. 

He feels his lips touch Omar's. They kiss softly and slowly.

Then Ander feels how his cheeks get wet. But not from his own tears, from Omar's.

"Omar ..."

“Sorry… I… I'm sorry” Omar stammers. His body convulses softly. 

"It's okay." 

Ander looks deeply into the tearing brown eyes of his crying boyfriend.

Then Omar puts his arms around Ander with the strongest grip ever. As if he will never let go of him. 

Still in their embrace, they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: I am here, with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this second chapter! Kudos and comments will encourage me to write :)

Absently, Ander stared at the clock-hands that slowly moved. Another minute passed. It was now three minutes to twelve. 

Ander did not pay attention to the explanation of the English teacher. He was feeling tired and he was also kind of nervous for the treatment this afternoon.

The day before he had been to the hospital with his mother, where the doctor had explained to them the treatment schedule and chemotherapy. His mother had asked a lot of questions about which food was recommended, how nausea could be avoided and when hair usually fell out. Ander had only wanted to leave the hospital so she would stop asking questions. 

\- "Acute lymphocytic leukemia is a fast-growing cancer. With such intensive treatments the side effects will also be intense. It won't be easy to prevent fatigue, nausea, vomiting, dizziness ... and also nerve pain in the joints. You won't feel like eating, going out or practically doing anything. And yes, your hair will probably fall out. " -

That whole list of phenomena the doctor had named echoed through his head again. And that while he already felt tired and bad.

"Ander?" Rebecca nudged him with her elbow. Ander was startled and looked at her. "Dude, pay attention" she said, while continuing to chew her gum.

Ander quickly turned his attention to the teacher.

"Ander? Can you answer my question, please? We are all waiting for you. ”

The teacher looked at him questioningly, slightly irritated.

"Uh ... sorry, I missed the question."

"Yes, clearly. Please pay attention. Someone else?"

Nadia raised her hand.

"Yes, Nadia"

Nadia started on an answer that Ander listened to for the first two words. Then he put his head in his hands and stared at the clock again.

The chemo therapy was scheduled for two o'clock. He would miss biology and gym class and drive to the clinic with his mother.

The bell rang.

Everyone started to get their books. Slowly the class emptied.

"Brilliant answer there, Ander!" Valerio yelled as he passed Ander. He drummed on his desk.

"Ha-ha. Very nice”, Ander sighed, without even looking up. 

"Yesss, a very interesting comment indeed" Gúzman gave Ander a big grin as he walked out of the classroom. 

"Polo, asshole, you're in my way." Clearly on purpose, Gúzman bumped into Polo's shoulder, who was whispering in the doorway with Cayetana.

"Go stand somewhere else with your little actress"

Polo turned red, but Cayetana stroked his cheek so Polo faced her instead of Gúzman and whispered something to him.

Ander sighed. Slowly he put the last one of his books in his bag. Valerio always behaved that way to everyone and meant nothing with it, but Gúzman seemed to seize every moment to belittle Ander. He knew he deserved it, though. 

“Ander, hurry up. We can still smoke a cigarette before bio class. ” Rebecca looked at him questioningly. At least someone who still talked to him at this shitty school.

"I'm not going to biology class."

"Why not?"

"I uhh... I have an appointment."

"Okay, okay, what kind of appointment?"

"Just an appointment." Ander put his backpack on his back. "It doesn't matter okay? Let’s smoke a cigarette. ”

Rebecca raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Then she turned and Ander followed her into the busy hallway to the school doors. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Azucena looked at him.

"Yes, never been so comfortable."

Ander followed the red drops of liquid that, one by one, dropped through the tube in his arm.

His cell phone lit up. Omar.

\- Are you in the hospital yet? How are you? Miss you. -

\- Yes I am here with my mom. I'm fine. Xx. – Ander typed. He sighed and clicked off his cell phone.

He was happy that Omar was not there. That he was not spending three hours of his time here sitting next to him in this depressing hospital smell. 

Ander leaned his head against the chair and closed his eyes. He felt sleepy, his eyelids were getting heavy.

Ander woke up from his half-sleep when the nurse came to check up on him and adjusted some of the medicine bags. 

"Is everything fine here?" she asked. 

Ander nodded. The nurse walked away. 

In his half-sleep state, time passed quickly. Ander vaguely registered the voices of other patients and nurses. His head pounded slightly. He hadn’t expect to feel the effects of the chemo so soon. 

After three hours, the nurse came to remove the IV.

They walked through the hospital halls onto the carpark.

“What do you want to eat? I'll go past the supermarket quickly after dropping you off home” Azucena said, while she dropped her bag on the backseat of the car.

"I don't care, I'm not hungry anyway", Ander sighted. He sat down on the front seat and closed his eyes.

"You have to try to eat something, so I better make something you like." Azucena replied. 

During dinner Ander still felt okay. He felt tired and sleepy, but that was nothing new. 

After dinner, Ander and Omar sat on the couch in their room watching TV. Ander was laying with head on Omar's lap. Omar ran his hand through Ander's hair.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Ander asked. 

"No, tomorrow again", Omar was silent for a moment, “You know, I spoke to Nadia today. I told her that you were... well... "

Ander widened his eyes and looked up at Omar from below. 

Before Ander could say anything, he said, “I know you don't want everyone to know. But Nadia is my sister, Ander. And she won’t tell anyone at your school ”

"Yeah" Ander dropped his head back on Omar’s lap. He got it. He just didn’t want anyone at school to find out. 

“I just don't feel like I need their pitying looks. Besides, I have enough shit at school to deal with anyway. ”

"I know, honey" Omar leaned over to kiss Ander. Ander closed his lips around Omar's and felt Omar's tongue move around in his mouth.

Ander straightened up and Omar lay down on the couch so Ander could lie on top of him. Omar grabbed Ander's curly hair as he sucked his lips.

Suddenly Ander felt his stomach turn. He quickly broke free from the kiss.

"Ander? What’s up?" Omar came up on his elbows. Ander sat up straight on the sofa. He swallowed. He suddenly felt very nauseous. He started to sweat. 

Omar sat down next to him and stroked Ander's back.

“Ander, are you okay?"

"I ... don't feel very well," Ander said. He leaned his elbows on his knees and bent forward, looking at the floor, hoping that it would help against the nausea. 

He tried to swallow the mucus that accumulated in his mouth. His stomach contracted. A wave of nausea washed over him.

"Are you gonna be sick?"

"I don't know, I ...", Ander swallowed again, "Yeah, maybe"

Before he could say anything else, Ander felt a sour wave rise in his throat and then gather in his mouth. He put his hand over his mouth as he bent over and rushed to the bathroom.

Just in time, he made it to the toilet, where he dropped to his knees and gushed a thin stream of vomit into the pot.

Omar had run behind him and knelt beside Ander on the tiles of the bathroom floor.

Ander gasped violently. His whole body shook.

He felt terribly sick. His stomach was still contracting.

"Omar .... I really don't feel well...", he gasped.

“I know sweetie. Try to breathe easy, okay? ”

Omar stroked Ander's sweaty back.

Ander nodded. He gagged, but only some saliva came out of his mouth. He retched a few more times and gasped violently.

Ander’s hand searched for Omar’s hand as he hung over the toilet. Omar grabbed Ander's trembling hand and squeezed it gently.

"Ander, I'm here with you."

Another groaned. "Fuck..."

Then his whole body contracted and a wave of vomit entered his throat and splashed in the toilet. Ander coughed and breathed a shaky breath, before he contracted again and gagged and another wave of sour vomit came out. 

Gasping, Ander tried to catch his breath. The vomit was burning in his throat and the sour smell from the toilet trickled his nose.

Omar continued to stroke his back. Then Omar got up, flushed the toilet, and then filled a glass of water at the sink.

Ander dropped down on the cold ties. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Panting, he took the glass from Omar and took a long drink. His usually curly hair stuck to his head because of the sweat. He shivered. Omar sat down next to him on the tiles. 

Ander put the glass down beside him and pressed his face into Omar's shoulder. Omar hugged his trembling boyfriend tight.

In Omar's embrace, Ander slowly caught his breath. 

“You are freezing cold. Come on” Omar helped Ander up. Ander's trembling legs could barely carry him. The vomiting had relieved him, but he felt weak and shaky now. 

Omar helped Ander to the bed. Then, he helped Ander to pull the sweaty shirt over his head. Ander crawled under the covers.

Omar sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"How do you feel?" Omar looked at him with a worried glance. 

"Slightly better", Ander smiled weakly, "very tired though".

"I'll put a bucket next to the bed, okay?"

After Omar had placed a bucket from the bathroom next to Ander's side of the bed, he turned off the light and lay in bed next to Ander. He lay down behind Ander, spooning him. He could feel how his boyfriend was still trembling.

Ander was tired but stared into the dark room with his eyes wide open. This was only his first chemo. He knew he was going to be very ill. 

Suddenly he reckoned he didn't want Omar to stay with him and take care of him while Omar didn't want to be at home with him, here. That he would stay with him out of a sense of duty or because of pity. He could not allow that Omar waisted his time here, with him. He would tell Omar as soon as possible that he had better leave.

While his thoughts kept him sharp, his body was too exhausted to stay awake. He would tell him as soon as possible, but now he would still lay in his tight embrace. In Omar's arms, Ander fell asleep. 


End file.
